<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interrogation between Enemies by Ghoat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112164">Interrogation between Enemies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoat/pseuds/Ghoat'>Ghoat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Dreamteam (Fandom), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Creampie, Crying Obsidian as Lube, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Surprise Kissing, suck it green boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoat/pseuds/Ghoat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing the bet to Glatt, Quackity goes to visit Dream in prison. He uses less traditional interrogation methods to try to convince Dream to give him the book.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interrogation between Enemies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Boy am I excited to post! Once I saw the stream, I ignored my responsibilities for a few days to write this.</p><p>This is my first Dream SMP fanfic :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had lost the bet to Glatt and he had to carry out his end of the deal. After the many many levels of security he had to go through, it only felt real when he rode the bridge over the lava lake and his eyes met Dream’s. </p><p>Dream wasn’t upset to see him as he expected. He guessed that once you're in prison for so long, any visitor is a welcome change from the monotony of the obsidian walls.</p><p>He had seemed even excited to see him, to hear about the outside world and how everyone had taken the resurrection. He even went so far as to ask if everyone thought it was "cool". How could he think something so cryptic and frightening could be considered cool? </p><p>It was a drag to hear the book was gone, but he still had hope that it existed, otherwise he would have to rely on Dream for information.</p><p>Dream practically laughed in his face when he told him to relay the information.</p><p>It was only when Quackity pulled out the netherite weapons that Dream finally realized Quackity was serious.</p><p>Dream ran to the wall of lava and screamed into it.“SAM! SAAM!”</p><p>He leaned in as close as he could, hoping that the extra few inches were enough to get the message across.  </p><p>“You can scream for Sam all you want”</p><p>When he backed up to keep an eye on Quackity, his face was already covered in a thin sheen of sweat from the heat. </p><p>“How wha- you didn’t. How did you sneak it in?” Dream backed away from Quackity, flinching when his back met the obsidian behind him.</p><p>“You know what?” He took a step forward, brandishing the enchanted weapon. “There’s been enough talking Dream. You’re going to tell me or we’re gonna do this the fucking hard way for as long as I need to do it.”</p><p>He moved closer to Dream, blocking him in with his body. It wasn’t like there was anywhere to run anyways. Dream kept his dignity intact instead of scampering away from him in fear. </p><p>“I’m not going to tell you anything.”</p><p>Quackity brought the sword up to Dream’s throat imposingly. </p><p>“I can be,” He leaned in to whisper in his ear,” very convincing.” </p><p>Quackity’s free hand went to the other’s midriff. When Dream flinched, he tightened the grip and readjusted the sword at his throat. </p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“You’ll find out.”</p><p>Quackity’s hold softened when he started to guide it up Dream’s side. Dream bristled at the cool hand on his bare skin but didn’t make any motion to stop him. He explored the soft skin, tracing over the occasional scar with his thumb and chuckling at the other’s reactions.</p><p>Quackity leaned in again and started to kiss and nibble at the exposed jaw that lied just below the mask. He dragged the mask higher onto the man’s face with his teeth, preserving his anonymity, but exposing his mouth. He flicked one of Dream’s nipples with his thumb, eliciting a  surprised noise which he swallowed with a kiss. He dove his tongue into the other’s mouth,  assertively claiming the other’s mouth. He left no room for complaint as he stole the noises from deep within him. Quackity’s hand traveled lower, delving past his pants to grab his ass and knead the pliable flesh.</p><p>Quackity pulled away suddenly, snapping the thin string of saliva that stretched between their lips.</p><p>“Get on your knees.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Do I have to repeat myself?” He pulled the weapon back to allow Dream to move but kept it wielded.</p><p>“Unzip.”</p><p>“You’re not serious.” Dream sighed in annoyance and did as he was told when Quackity pointed the sword at him.</p><p>“What was that thing that Tommy used to say? You know, before you killed him? Oh yeah, suck it, Green boy.” He grabbed him by the hair and guided him forward until the length disappeared down his throat. </p><p>“Ah, maybe you aren't only useful for the book.” He moaned from the wet heat that engulfed his cock. He respected dream enough to let him keep his mask, but that didn’t stop him from imagining the irritated defiant eyes that would have looked up at him.”You don’t have to help, that’s fine, I’ll just take my sweet time.” He emphasized his point by bottoming out, causing Dream’s throat to spasm as he gagged around it.</p><p>When he started to bob his head back and forth on the cock, Quackity loosened his grip and let Dream take the lead. He was surprised how good he was at it, he couldn’t recall Dream having any relationships, but he could be wrong.</p><p>It wasn’t long until he was brought to climax. He came with a moan down Dream’s throat, grasping his hair tightly so that his only option was to swallow it.</p><p>When Quackity released him, he gulped down air heavily. He got off of his knees and onto his butt so he could rest against the obsidian wall.</p><p>“Are you happy now?” Dream huffed, hesitant to spend the time that he could be using to get precious air.</p><p>Quackity sunk to his knees so they were on the same level. He put his hand on Dream’s cheek and took a moment to admire the blush that peeked out from under the mask. He stroked his cheek with it a few times before sliding it over and reaching it into the other’s mouth. He wetted Dream’s lip with his thumb before using it to pull open his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Content with the sight of Dream having swallowed his cum, he dignified him with a response. “Not quite.”</p><p>He grabbed his leg and scooted backward, causing Dream to let out a yipe as he slid onto his back. </p><p>“The obsidian is a little hard, you might want to lay on your pants.” His not-so-subtle hint had Dream disrobing immediately. He did as suggested and allowed Quackity to reposition him. </p><p>“You’re not going in dry!” He tried to scoot back, but Quackity had a firm grip on his thigh.</p><p>“I was going to add spit.”</p><p>“Here,” He huffed, his frustration coming out thick in his voice.” crying obsidian isn’t just good for respawn anchors.” He reached behind him and dove his fingers into the crying obsidian, scooping out as much of the liquid as he could. With the lubrication, he plunged his fingers into his hole and started to finger himself open.</p><p>Quackity sat back and enjoyed the show as he gave a few languid pumps to his cock. </p><p>When Dream had finished, he gestured for Quackity to come closer. When he was near enough, he wrapped his hand around Quackity’s member and gave it a few pumps to use up the rest of the liquid.</p><p>He scooted till he was lined up with Dream’s entrance and sunk into the warm heat. He moaned around the sensation and smiled when Dream followed suit. He didn’t give Dream too long to adjust before he started to roll his hips.</p><p>“You don't have to hold in your noises.”  Dream’s grumble was drowned out by his moan when Quackity brushed his prostate. When the other bit the side of his hand to presumably muffle any more noises, he thrust in with vigor, trying to see how many sounds he could make spill.</p><p>After a particularly vicious thrust hit Dream’s prostate just right, an especially loud moan had Dream giving up and panting instead.</p><p>“That’s right.” Eventually, he would give up the book contents too, it was only a matter of time. He smiled and grabbed both of Dream’s thighs to get himself deeper in.</p><p>“Flip over, hands and knees.” He slapped his inner thigh before helping him reposition roughly. When</p><p>“I think it's about time you realize who’s in control. Out there, I’m lovable comic relief, but behind the scenes? That is where I am.” He punctuated each sentence with a powerful jab into him. Dream’s tongue lolled out of his mouth, his face burned a brighter shade of red as he pulled it back in as quick as he could. </p><p>He grabbed his hips tight enough to bruise. He wanted to give Dream a constant reminder of him.</p><p>“I- I’m so close.” When his hand snaked around to finish himself off, Quackity smacked his hand away.</p><p>“You’ll finish from my cock.”</p><p>In the new position, Dream had more leverage and started to move with him, sliding back in rhythm. Quackity splayed his hand on Dream’s upper back and pushed it to the ground. He pulled out all the way to the very tip and slammed back in. </p><p>He arched his back and climaxed on the obsidian below, the splatter barely missing his pants as Quackity’s cum filled his insides. </p><p>Quackity pulled out to admire his handiwork, using his thumb to push some leaking cum back in the hole when it threatened to drip out. He stood up to look down on the quivering mass, smiling when an exhausted Dream slowly flipped himself over.</p><p>He splayed out on the floor, away from the puddle of his cum, to enjoy his afterglow.</p><p>His chest heaved as he recovered from the exertion.“You- you know, maybe a few more of those and I <i>will</i> tell you about the book.” He smiled.</p><p>“Get some rest, I hope you aren't sore by tomorrow. I did say every day, Dream. It’s on my calendar.” He zipped up his fly and put his weapons away.</p><p>He was about to leave when he noticed Dream’s pants next to his puddle of cum. He didn’t need to clean them, they were barely missed by the liquid. He nudged the pants into the puddle. </p><p>He sure showed him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading to the end!</p><p>Just a few notes:</p><p>- I wasn't sure how to tag this so I put both Dubcon and Rape just in case; Dubcon would be because Dream made no effort to at least take the weapon<br/>- I don't ship the characters but you can.<br/>- These characters are the roleplay versions, not the actual YouTubers.<br/>- This is in fact a Oneshot, but I guess if it gets popular enough I will continue it</p><p> </p><p>I appreciate your support! Don't forget to leave Kudos and comments to show me you enjoyed the story! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>